


Married, Actually

by zoomzoom



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoomzoom/pseuds/zoomzoom
Summary: Literally just 75 words of Jim and Leonard being dorks.





	Married, Actually

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, will you marry me?”

Leonard glanced up from his desk at Jim, who was down on one knee before him holding out a ring pop.

“No."

Jim gasped in mock horror. “Did I presume to much?” he asked, voice laced with faked worry. “Are you dating someone else?”

Leonard didn’t even glance at the ring on his finger. The ring given to him by the very man kneeling before him.

“Married, actually.”


End file.
